The present invention relates to fishing lures and, more particularly, to a lifelike fishing lure in the shape of a salamander having appendages which flutter when acted on by water. The lure also contains an internal chamber which increases the flexibility and buoyancy of the lure and further generates air bubbles, thereby giving the lure more lifelike characteristics.